Ilustración
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Y las neuronas de su cerebro se seguían chamuscando ante el exceso de electricidad (por tanto pensar). ―La iluminación es igual a la inteligencia que te queda luego de usar tu quirk ―o a la que hay en tu cabeza... pensó.


**Notas de autor:** A decir verdad ellos me gustan como ship desde siempre. _Too much_ bullying para que se active mi corazón shipper.  
 **Disclaimer:** My hero Academia/Boku no hero Academia/僕のヒーローアカデミア pertenecen Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **Ilustración**

* * *

―¿Hacer ilustraciones? ―preguntó incrédula y con una expresión aburrida en el rostro.

―¡Síii! ―Mina dio un pequeño salto para festejar su afirmación, ella era la alegría andando ―¿No crees que es muy bonito?

―La verdad creo que es muy aburrido… ―Jirou desvió la mirada, en el fondo de su consciencia se sentía mal por hacer ese comentario que podría arruinar la alegría de su amiga pero ella en la vida podría ser así de entusiasta. Se sonrojó avergonzada al mirarla, pero fue un gusto ver que Mina no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro ―es decir, yo ni siquiera sé dibujar...

―No tiene por qué ser una obra de arte ―Momo se unió a la conversación para explicar.

Evitó verla directamente a los ojos. Si lo hacía, esa aura cálida y tranquila la envolvería y la haría aceptar esa tonta actividad de hacer una tonta ilustración para un tonto juego derivado de un tonto día que las chicas de su clase querían celebrar de esa forma.

―Anda Jirou, anímate, no será nada romántico. ¡Trata de pura amistad! ¡Será divertido!

De seguir negándose, insistirían más hasta convencerla. Y su buen oído no quería ser torturado de esa forma.

―E-está bien ―respondió cortantemente. Escuchó al resto de las chicas festejar con alegría, se retorció un poco ante el contacto físico y el bullicio pero pronto se sintió un poquito feliz por aceptar.

―Ahora que todas aceptaron ¡Tenemos que sortear a los chicos!

―¿A los chicos? ―preguntó, sorprendida. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y quería volver atrás para no aceptar.

―Sí ―sin perder el ánimo, Mina le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella con un vaso lleno de papelitos.

Titubeó y quiso librarse del asunto, pero huir no estaba en el vocabulario de un héroe, menos podría abandonar a sus amigas. ¡Eso era indigno! Y mejor lo vio como una tarea, una prueba de superación en su carrera a ser una heroína, porque… ¿qué de malo podría pasar? Solo era un estúpido dibujo para un amigo.

 **~O~**

Eso era solo el karma que pagaba de sus vidas pasadas.

¿En qué tonto momento pensó que esa actividad era inocente y no traería ningún problema? ¡Fue iluso de su parte! ¡Los chicos eran un fastidio! ¡Y él que le tocó en ese sorteo, era uno enorme!

Ahora sabía que si hacía algo de mala gana, con toda la negatividad y sin nada de entusiasmo, le iría peor (si mal empezaba, mal terminaba). Y a pesar de todo lo malo y su renuencia, sabía que tenía que cumplir con Denki (por donde lo mirara, todo iba fatal).

 _Denki._

Oh. Lo admitía, él era el tonto y maldito problema.

Había sacado su nombre en el sorteo y no supo si reír o llorar porque eso no iba con el trato hacia él, ¿cómo podía darle una ilustración a la persona que recibía casi el cien por ciento de sus burlas? ¿Con qué cara lo hacía? Y por otro lado, ¿qué diantres iba a dibujarle a él?

Mina le dijo que se lo tomaba muy en serio, que eso era algo para divertirse. Momo, con su talento innato de tranquilizar y consolar al resto, le dijo que era una prueba. Si era buena, al menos una vez con él, le daría carácter y le brindaría la enseñanza de que superaría cualquier escenario, que controlar su sarcasmo y mofa al hablar con Denki, era la prueba de que controlaba su carácter y podría ayudar a las personas aunque las considerara irritantes.

Jirou les dio la razón a ellas (cómo no hacerlo si Momo era de las mejores de la clase) y después se sintió afortunada, porque como Tsuyu dijo, pudo tener un sorteo peor… Le pudo tocar Mineta o Bakugou y conociéndolos, de los tres, mejor se conformaba con el tonto eléctrico aunque había un problema _serio_ en el trasfondo.

Denki le irritaba y le sulfuraba más imaginarlo que sonreiría cuando ella le diera la _ilustración._ Y su sonrisa no sería de las que relucían galantemente cuando enseñaban los dientes, la que se veía en los comerciales de pasta dental, sino que a él le saldrían chispitas al intentar reír. _Y ella no quería electrocutarse._

Tampoco estaba segura de poder ser amable cuando sus neuronas hicieran cortocircuito y le saliera humo por las orejas a causa del corto, porque ella iba a querer burlarse de él.

Pero lo que era el colmo era su resistencia al querer hacer algo para él, quitando todas sus burlas y que él fuera la principal víctima de su sarcasmo, ella le estaba dando más importancia de la necesaria.

No estaba segura de por qué se sentía así y menos por qué no podía decidir qué darle, si algo _simple_ como le funcionaría. Pero se estaba complicando la existencia por algo que se suponía divertido (no para ella pero sí para las demás) y _fácil._ Técnicamente fácil de hacer.

Podía tragarse de la justificación que tenía para hacerle la ilustración a Denki; todas hacían una, todos recibirían una. La amistad y el compañerismo también jugaban un papel importante y se contaba su honor, ella aceptó y debía cumplir. Y precisamente la última, al entrar en la ecuación, descubría su principal problema, la villana no era otra más que ella…

¿Su problema? Denki.

¿Por qué era un problema? Porque ella lo consideraba _así._

¿Por qué lo consideraba como tal? Porque le irritaba.

Le irritaba por su falta de ingenio, por su despreocupada forma de ser y porque luego de darle la ilustración, él iba a tratar de sonreírle de forma galante y en vez de relucir, sacaría chispas. Después, todo se volvería muy bobo. ¡Ya lo dijo! Eso crispaba sus nervios… él era así y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo burlarse para _frenarlo._

¿Qué hacerle, entonces?

―Esto es tan bobo como él… ―suspiró aburrida de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Miró hacia toda su habitación para encontrar inspiración...

Podía hacer cualquier cosa pero ahí estaba ella, complicándose la vida. Por eso se sentía más fastidiada con Denki, aunque poco tuviera que ver en ese asunto, él ni siquiera sabía que le haría una ilustración pero aún en la ignorancia todo se debía a él, y porque con casi cualquier cosa que hiciera, le provocaría cortocircuito y una tonta actitud risueña.

Y oh... lo tenía.

La fórmula para frenarlo estaba en la punta de su lengua...

 **~O~**

No esperaba sentirse ansiosa mientras esperaba por su turno para entregar su ilustración. Como era de esperar, Momo había organizado la reunión y cuando el intercambio empezó, le quedó llenarse de paciencia y aguantar un rato más la risa (y su maldad).

La _resistencia_ era primordial si quería evitar que la intensidad de corriente pasara por un circuito eléctrico… así que ni se quejó cuando miró que su sonrisa llena de chispas estuvo presente al extenderle su ilustración y mejor se dedicó a simular sus ansias al verlo estudiar su obsequio. No lo entendía.

Para Jirou no fue una decepción cuando su risa se fue apaciguando y su cara expresó desconcierto, ya que eso le dio mucho material. El karma no pegaba tan duro en esos momentos porque era tan _fácil_ burlarse de él. Sus neuronas hacían corto porque él trataba de comprender su ilustración, ya todo dentro de su cerebro estaba pero bien muerto y no aguantaba las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

―¿Y… qué se supone que es esto? ―preguntó, al fin.

Jirou vio como torcía el cuello de un lado a otro, buscando un ángulo adecuado para comprender el arte abstracto de su ilustración.

Ella se carcajeó fuertemente y se cruzó de brazos. ―Una noche sin estrellas ―respondió. Su ilustración era de una escala de negro y en gris.

―Eh…

Y las neuronas de su cerebro se seguían chamuscando ante el exceso de electricidad (por tanto pensar). ―La iluminación es igual a la inteligencia que te queda luego de usar tu _quirk_ ― _o_ _a la que hay en tu cabeza..._ pensó

―Aquí no se ve nada.

―¡Por eso!

 _Jiji._ Ese era su turno.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Siempre intento hacer drabbles pero me extiendo, luego me arrepiento porque escribo muy poco pero trato de ser ligera en mi narración por miedo al OOC. Tampoco me quedó romántico X'DDDDd soy una deshonra.

El fic es a base de un prompt de Tumblr que solo vive en mi memoria porque no alcancé a copiarlo, pero decía algo como que las personas de la OTP eran demasiados tímidos para expresar sus sentimientos y bueno, aquí Jirou fue tsundere (?) Le daba cosita que Denki le sonriera coqueto y galante y pues mata la pasión de esa forma DDD: xD espero que se me entienda porque soy tan mala para estas cosas.

La "Noche sin estrellas" es en honor a The Starry Night de Van Gogh.

Gracias por leer. Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
